


inimical

by evoliar (revolia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cliche, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Possible Plot Inconsistencies, Reader-Insert, Short Chapters, The Reader has Glass Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolia/pseuds/evoliar
Summary: [ black clover yami sukehiro x female reader ]"Please stop calling me your wife."
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof! a yami x reader! ( > /// < )
> 
> I'm somehow happy this story won on my poll, like, who can resist this man?! 
> 
> this story will sometimes have moments using the canon plot from the manga/anime, but I can't promise everything is accurate, and there will be some plot changes! thank you and enjoy the story ♥

**__ **

**_CHAPTER 1: SUN AND MOON_ **

_[f/n] Roselei, 15 years old, attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam._

"Number 324." They yell. 

You apologize as you push past other participants to reach the front. 

"Yes!" You present yourself. 

Many hands went up, but you only pay attention to one. 

"Blue Rose squad, thank you!" And then you left. 

A few participants whisper about you on your way out. 

"Blue Rose? Isn't she a commoner..?" 

"I heard she got adopted into House Roselei..! Apparently she's Lady Charlotte's sister." 

"Really? Wow, lucky for her." 

You sigh in distaste. They are not wrong, yet it frustrates you that they don't realize how much work you had to go through to be accepted. 

"Sister." _Charlotte._

She was waiting for you outside the the castle's gates. 

You give her a smile. "Sister, you didn't need to wait for me. We're in the same squad." 

"I wanted to congratulate you," she admits. "I'm happy you were welcomed into Blue Rose." 

You and Charlotte walk together. "To be honest, if her hand did not go up for me, I wouldn't join another." You say. 

"I believe Crimson Lion is a fair second choice," she adds. 

"Hmm. You think so..?" 

You recognize the air she is wearing, the kind that means to honor the House. Independence, flair, and elegance. She always takes it too seriously, you could see her tense shoulders. 

You halt. "I need to check something... Could you go ahead without me?" 

Her stare becomes firm, it was her way of telling you to be careful. You respond with a nod. 

━━━━━━ 

The sky was finally dark, however it did not discourage the marketplace at all. To you, it seemed to make it all much more magical. 

The lights. Even with differences in brightness, the variety made the streets look interesting. Each stand and store are willing to stay open no matter if a customer is guaranteed or not. You could compare them to a row of candles, all different heights, colors, quality, and the times they were lit. 

It all comes down to who would burn out first, or the first to close up for the night. 

Still, you cared more for their determination to stay open than anything else, because the struggle of meeting a quota is a hardship you knew well. Having enough meals to eat per day is a priority, and even more so if you had children to look after. You knew this because you were one for most of your life. 

"Miss Amelia. Did my order arrive yet..?" You ask. 

The woman didn't expect you to come see her personally. "[f/n]—! I mean, Lady [f/n]! You don't have to visit this flimsy store anymore! You're a noble now!" 

"Miss Amelia, you don't have to change your thinking of me because of my status..." 

"A-Ah... You're right... It's just that most of the people think you're out of our league now, you get what I mean?" 

"I'm still a [l/n] at heart, nothing will change that." 

She laughs. "This is why we admire you so much, you're too honest and always know the right things to say!" 

You blush. "I-I'm just saying what's on my mind, you make such a big deal out of it..!" 

She goes to the back of her shop and comes back with package. 

"By the way, people are starting to call Lady Charlotte and you the 'Sun and Moon'." 

You hand her a bag of yul as payment. "Hmm..? Why?"

"Something about your sister's personality being stern and you, tranquil. I kinda like it!" 

"It will take a while to get used to." 

You pull out your grimoire to cast a spell, it floats in front of you covered in opalescent magic. 

"Glass Creation Magic: Gentle Horse," you mutter. 

Shards grow from the street's stone path and combine to create a glass horse. Some of the edges are a bit sharp, but beautiful nonetheless. 

"Thank you." You grabbed the package and placed it on the horse. "I'll be on my way then." 

"Be careful on the way back!" She says. 

You groan. _News spreads way too fast..._

The acceptance of House Roselei was something really private and only happened a few days ago. You hoped it would slowly reach the public in maybe a few weeks or so, but it seems that you've underestimated them. Information could be a wildfire. 

_. . !_ You extend a hand to stop the horse from meeting a flying barrel. 

Your eyes trace back from it's path and found a night bar. Yelling and shattering could be heard. You knew it wasn't safe there. 

_I should leave before—_

A drunk man comes crashing out from the window, he looks rugged and beat up. He's trying to stay conscious with a devious grin on his face. 

You are stuck on wanting to help him and running away. 

"TAKE THAT BACK! YOU BASTARD!" Someone yells from inside. 

A male near your age exits the bar, the wooden swing doors creak from behind him. He wields a strangely-shaped sword, you felt like you've seen it before. It's a longsword, but has a round handguard and the blade is curved. 

You could sense the danger awaiting the drunken man as the swordsman's stomps got closer. Running away now would not let you sleep well tonight. 

_Damn it..! I'm a Magic Knight..!_

You pull him by the armpits, hoping it encourages him to get up, but he lazily goes limp like the drunk man he is. As you quickly brought out your grimoire in panic, you curse under your breath. 

"Glass Magic: Prismatic Shield." A thick glass slab is produced, in the inside it's made of intricate layers and shapes. It surrounds the drunk man to protect him. 

You run in front to negotiate. "Excuse me!" 

_. . !_

You spot his robe, which belongs to the Grey Deer. "You're a Magic Knight! It's not right to harm others—!" 

"Out of my way!" He kicks you away like a ragdoll, you collide with a pile of wooden planks. 

You witness him produce a dark flying slash with his blade, it heads towards the drunk man. The attack chips your spell but doesn't break it. The sound of the impact is loud enough to shake the man awake. 

He looks at the spell you placed around him in panic. "What?! What is this?!" 

**_CHAPTER 1 END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes you have Glass Magic,   
> but it's different from others so don't worry 
> 
> published on the new year ♥


	2. two

**_CHAPTER 2: YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT_ **

He looks at the spell you placed around him in panic. "What?! What is this?!" 

You gently shrug off the boards on your shoulders, being careful not to hit any nails that could injure you. Unfortunately some snagged on your black trousers, which rip a bit of fabric. Yet you don't have time to worry about that right now. 

The swordsman approaches your spell and goes into a stance with his sword. 

"S-Stop!" You yell. 

But you knew you were too late. 

His sword was emanating a black aura when it hits your shield. 

_CRASH!_

Once the spell breaks, the drunk man desperately gets on his feet and attempts to run away. He stumbles sometimes, as he is focused on the swordsman preparing his next attack. It was going to be a flying slash like before. 

You bring out your grimoire again while you ran. "Glass Magic: Glass Roses!" 

Shards generate and grow from the ground, they blossom into beautiful flowers. With a flick of your wrists, they float to the swordsman's attack path. His slash easily destroys your roses but his magic is weakened into a harmless flying attack. 

Yet the drunk man is still terrified. He runs towards your glass horse, he may be thinking it's a real one. You are afraid that he'll tamper with your package. 

"Glass Restraining Magic: Glass Rose Garden!" 

You could feel the complex spell quickly draining your mana, it's somewhat painful. This was a result of your unsharpened magic skills. 

The ground around the drunk man had glass rose vines clutch his legs then grow around his body. You successfully stop him from reaching your package. 

Letting out a sigh, you then turn to the swordsman— 

"Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash!" He yells. 

The flying attack heads for the man once again. You instinctively pull him away with your overgrown roses since you had hold of him, but you weren't aware of the sacrifice that comes after. 

With the drunk man out of range, your horse was next. Your Creation Magic wasn't that great so the spell was sure to be destroyed. You watch in horror as the dark crescent attack shatters your beloved horse, and the package it once held crashes onto the stone floor. The fall rips the weak paper covering, and the contents spill out. 

( _. . ._ ) 

You never felt this much anger in a while. 

Magic power radiates off your form endlessly, it covers you and rises irrationally like a growing flame. If it weren't for you being blinded by your rage, you would be exhausted by now. Your grimoire rapidly flips pages before stopping at one near the middle. 

You glare at the swordsman. "YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!" 

He slowly turns his head to return the look. "Huh..? What did you call me?" 

The drunk man runs away since he was distracted. 

You extend a hand on the side. "You heard me..!" 

"Glass Creation Magic: Fragile Feral Claw." Glass generate from your elbow and envelope your forearm. Sharp pieces extend from your knuckles to form five glass claws. 

He smirks at your spell. "Oh? You want to fight?" He cloaks his sword in his dark magic in preparation. 

You grew vein. "You'll pay for that package!" 

The two Magic Knights charge at each other instantaneously, but before their weapons collide, they find themselves frozen in midair. 

You couldn't move; you were restrained inside a strange blue orb. Your magic was stopped too. _What..?_

"I was wondering where you went, Yami." 

_That voice..!_ He had blonde hair and a robe representing the Grey Deer. 

You abruptly land back on your boots, the spell disappears. 

"J-Julius Novachrono! Captain of the Grey D-Deer!" You hated your nervous stutters. "I greatly apologize that you had to witness me in such a state!" You bowed. 

He smiles. "Oh, don't worry about that! I'm glad that I got here before things got messy... Did Yami do anything..?" 

The raven-haired male, who you assumed was Yami, instantly replies, "I did nothing wrong." 

You grew a vein and gave him a look. "Liar!" You point to your broken package. "You destroyed my glass horse and ruined my things!" 

He didn't faze one bit. "If you didn't want your horse to get hit, then why protect the old man first?" 

Another vein. "Because you were going to kill him!" 

"Then that's your problem." 

"WHY YOU—" 

Julius brought up his hands. "W-Well, why don't we all just turn in for today? I'm sure we all learned something from this... experience." 

━━━━━━ 

"Where were you? You almost missed supper." She was concerned about you. 

"I'm sorry captain, I met this troublesome man on the way back." You reply, it was the truth. 

A girl chimes in. "A man? Of course! They always get in the way, don't they?" 

Your fists clench. "It irks me that I couldn't beat him up because the captain of the Grey Deer interfered." 

"That's unfortunate... In any case, I'm glad you're fine." She hands you a neatly folded blue fabric. "Here's your robe." 

"Thank you captain." 

_Ah... I'm so happy she is understanding..!_ You expected a punishment. 

You went straight to your room, immediately looking through your salvaged items from the package. They were high quality herbs and magic accessories that you personally had to order from the outskirts of the kingdom. To be specific, it's half of what you ordered. 

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in," you respond. 

You recognize that rosy scent. 

"Are you skipping dinner?" Charlotte asks. 

You nod. "I'm not hungry so I'll be going straight to bed after this..." 

The tension slightly rises. "It's not lady-like to skip meals," she says, then leaves. The door closes behind her with a click. 

You sigh with a smile, knowing she was just worried for you. 

━━━━━━ 

"Hey, Yami!" The giddy captain starts. 

"What?" He didn't share his energy. 

"[f/n] Roselei, what kind of spells did she use?!" 

"Huh? Who's that?" 

Julius sweatdrops. "She's the woman you just fought with... She was also at the Entrance Ceremony..." 

**_CHAPTER 2 END_ **


	3. three

**_CHAPTER 3: SAVED BY SOMEONE_ **

"Ladies, good morning. I have an announcement to make!" Everyone at the table settles down and went quiet. 

You take the seat next to your sister and grab a plate. 

"A new dungeon has been located." Captain declares. 

Your ears perk up. _A dungeon..!_

"The difficulty is undetermined, but I want to send 1st class Junior Magic Knights at the least." 

You frown. _So close..._

Chewing slowly, you focus on the captain appointing members for the mission. You knew you couldn't get in, and yet... 

"Excuse me!" You catch their attention. 

"Yes, Lady [f/n]?" 

"I-I would like to help in capturing the dungeon..!" 

She purses her lips. "But you are a 2nd class Junior Magic Knight..." 

"Please let me go." You plead. 

There was a moment of contemplation. 

She sighs. "Fine." 

You put your grimoire in a leather strap bag then secured it on your waist. Next, you pull up your thigh-high leather boots, which were near your black shorts, and tightened the black leather corset that also acts as light chest armor. Finally, you fix your Blue Rose robe on top of your white turtleneck sweater and put your hair in a ponytail. 

Charlotte enters the room. "Are you hoping to find something?" 

"Perhaps," you reply. 

"Nonetheless, I wish you good luck." 

"Thank you." 

_We are the same, after all._

━━━━━━ _  
_

You look to the other members of the group, two senior Magic Knights. One was the leader, she specializes in attack, and the other in strategy and ranged magic. Then there's you, mainly a backline support because you are unexperienced. 

"Excuse me..? Why are we here..?" You weren't sure why they waited in the central. 

"The Magic Emperor assigned two squads to cooperate in this mission." Your leader replied. 

"Ah." You understood. 

"Blue Rose and Grey Deer." 

━━━━━━ 

The walls closed between you and your teammates, their spells did nothing to stop it, nor slow it down. 

"NO..!" You yelled. 

Yet nobody could hear it, you were alone. 

A magic trap was set off below you without your knowledge, and this was the result. You are left to stare at the labyrinth walls and structures that hummed with aged mana. They aren't living, but you could tell that they laugh at your miserable and vulnerable self. 

"Damn it..!" Your voice echoes throughout the room. 

This was the worst possible outcome that you could think of before the mission, and now you regret thinking of such a scenario. You somehow jinxed yourself with your thoughts, you dared not to wonder what else could happen. Focusing on the present was important. 

_Okay... Okay..._ You take deep breaths. 

There is an unlit opening at the top, it's quite far away. The path to it is clear, but you won't let that deceive you. Traps are sure to be scattered everywhere, waiting to be activated. You realize your chances of leaving alive is getting smaller by the second. 

You pinch yourself. _No. Don't think of that... I can absolutely get out of here..!_

"Shit!" 

You felt mana radiate from beneath you, a trap was activated. 

In the next few seconds, you feel your feet leave the floor and your hands restrained by sticky tentacles. It seems that a strange entity was created from the trap. It harshly pulls on your limbs, probably planning to tear them apart. You use all your strength to keep yourself together. It's a painful experience, but you needed to live. 

Cursing, you struggle to free one of your hands to conjure a spell. A shield or projectile, any spell could help at this point; you were desperate. Your grimoire floats in your vision, it's frustrating to realize how helpless you are at the moment. 

A tentacle sneaks up to latch around your jaw, it covers your mouth and nostrils. _Oh no..!_

You manage to free a hand and then your mouth. But it won't be long before the creature retaliates. You immediately casted a spell, taking a breath wasn't important right now. 

"Glass Magic: Glass—" 

_CRASH!_

A force breaks through the wall in front of you. 

"Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash!" 

Multiple familiar dark slashes came after, they quickly went towards you. They are too fast for you to counter, so you close your eyes and wait for the pain. 

Instead you hear multiple attack fly by, and then you hit the floor with a thud. You groan as you use your arms to help yourself back up. 

"Oops. I didn't notice you there." It was Yami. 

You take in relieved breaths. "You almost..! Killed me..!" 

"I couldn't sense you. Your mana is weak." 

You grit your teeth and pound a fist onto the ground. _He's right..._

"WOO!" Your teammate cheers. 

It was by some miracle that you managed to find your way back to your group and reach the treasure room. Money and items glisten from every corner, they invite greed. You could be like everyone else, enjoying the secured riches and trying every magic tool, but you couldn't find the feeling that you deserved to do so. 

All you could do is think of all the times you were a nuisance. You had to be saved by someone for a number of times, you set off a quite a lot of traps, and you needed help to fight off monsters. This was enough to make you consider a lot of things. 

_Am I really... a Magic Knight?_

"Oi. Why are you crying?" You didn't notice Yami near you. 

You quickly wipe off the tears you never knew you shed. "I-I'm not." 

"Tch. You're weak like your magic." 

You grew a vein. "Shut up..!" 

"But... your magic is strong too. It sucks that you don't use it that well." 

"Are you trying to make me feel better or not?!" 

━━━━━━ 

"So? Did you find anything?" Charlotte asks. 

You sigh. "Unfortunately, no." 

"I'm sorry to hear that... I'm sure the next one will have something." 

You smile. "Thank you." 

**_CHAPTER 3 END_ **


	4. four

_**CHAPTER 4: NOT A NOBLE** _

"Lady [f/n] has been training a lot lately, hasn't she?" 

The Blue Rose members watch you practice your Glass Magic from a window. 

"Yes! It's quite admirable!" 

You wipe off sweat from your forehead before returning to your grimoire. Exhaustion slowly creeps up on your mind, you could feel it ruining your focus. The small pains from your chest and the moments of double vision became obvious, and your glass start to lose their accuracy and gain dull edges. You decided it was time for another break. 

Sitting on a log allows you to steady your breathing and recover mana, preparing you for the next session. Suddenly an anti-bird flutters off a branch and then calmly lands on your lap, as if reminding you how weak you are. You're irritated but you can't blame the bird. 

You pet its red and blue feathered head. It reacts with surprise, not expecting such friendly behavior. You nonchalantly start a conversation. 

"I'm training to get stronger... You can sense that right?" 

"..." It silently stares. 

"Of course you do. My glass feels somewhat sturdier than before, you want to see?" 

"..." 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

You brought out your grimoire. "Glass Magic: Glass Rose." 

A glass stem sprouts from the ground and a single rose blossoms. You pick it gently with your fingers, the glistening petals are layered upon each other beautifully. And like a real rose, it has leaves and thorns on its stem. 

You smile proudly and bring it up to show the bird. "See this?"

He chirps. 

"Now, watch closely..." 

You held the rose above the leaf-littered ground at a considerable height, then let go. It clinks when it hits the ground, but it does not shatter. The sense of pride makes your chest swell; you felt satisfied with speaking of your achievements— to you, a bird's ears is equal to a person's. 

The bird flaps his wings. 

You grin wider. "See?! Amazing, right?!" 

"The only amazing thing here is your ability to keep a bird interested." 

_! ! !_

You jump, the bird flies away in fear. "Y-Yami Sukehiro..!" 

_Why does he always pop out of nowhere?!_

He laughs as he sheaths his sword. "What's with that reaction?" 

"What- What are you doing here?!" 

"Training." He simply says. 

"H-How long have you been there?! Were you watching me..?!" You felt something within you die. 

"Say," he casually sat next to you, taking the other side of the log, "I've been thinking about something." 

You were shocked. _He ignored my question..!_

Now that he's closer, you could clearly see the sweat running down his biceps and his drenched white tank top. He smelled of forest pines, muck, and... sea water? 

"You're not a noble, aren't you?" Yami suddenly asks. 

You glare. "How rude..! I am a noble." 

"No, that's not what I mean. The way you act and... I can't explain it." 

You realize what he means. "I... I am not a noble by blood. I used to live in Hage before moving to the capital." 

"But isn't your name Roselei?" 

"I was adopted. My real name is [l/n]." 

You froze. _Why am I telling him this? I barely know this person!_

"Oh." He replies. 

💢 

"What do you mean 'oh'?! I just told you something personal!" 

"Thanks for the talk." And he leaves. 

"HEY!" 

━━━━━━ 

_[f/n] Roselei, 17 years old, attends a War Merits Conferment Ceremony.  
  
_

After the ceremony was a banquet, which was the only reason why you stayed. You cared not for the achievement, but for the enjoyment. Passing up on free luxurious food— that isn't 'tatoes— was a choice you'll never make. 

"Sister, you're drooling." Charlotte lifts your jaw. 

You chuckle. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." 

After fixing your appearance, you open the large doors to enter the dining room. 

_Ah! This smell..!_

Grilled beef, pork, poultry, and— you should stop. 

"Hello!" You greeted. 

"Welcome, Roseleis." _Fuegoleon._

"I find it strange that they are the last to arrive," Nozel comments. 

"You're just jealous that we obtained more stars than you." You stuck out a tongue. 

He narrows his eyes, obviously pissed. "How much your squad has in total could not compete with ours for squad of the year." 

You grin evilly. "Well the year's not over yet now, is it?" 

A ghost of a smile creeps on his lips. "It is not. Yet, you're as smug as ever. I hope you keep your words." 

You glared. "I will!" 

"Oi! Don't forget about Grey Deer!" Yami interjects. 

He enters the conversation with an arm around William's neck, appearing to be very friendly. William had a mask on but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was uncomfortable... except Yami, of course. 

"There can only be one winning squad!" You argue. 

"What if a tie occurs?" William suggests. 

You gasp. "Then everyone loses!" 

"No, that means there's two winners." Yami corrects. 

"You lack the intelligence to understand what [f/n] means, foreigner." Nozel comments. 

"I don't remember talking to you, Mr. Ball o' Pride." He retorts. 

Sweatdropping, you watch them bicker and their mana fighting for dominance. You took a step back to avoid getting caught in their argument. 

"Men are simpletons." Charlotte says. 

You sigh. "True." 

"All right! That's enough!" Fuegoleon orders, silencing everyone in the room. 

━━━━━━ 

_[f/n] Roselei, age 18, attends a Star Awards Festival.  
  
_

_POP! POP!_

You sulk on the roof as you gazed at the night sky. The colorful fireworks proved to be a great distraction from your defeat. You really liked the [f/c]-colored ones. 

To sum it up: Grey Deer won 1st place, 2nd is Blue Rose with a gap of 5 stars, and everyone else after. Your squad mates attempted to cheer you up, but you ran away. A second place feat did not satisfy you at all. You weren't sure if you could face Nozel after speaking so boldly at the last ceremony. 

"Oh, there you are." 

You sense Yami's dark purple mana from the side, he climbs up the roof tiles and sits next to you. 

"Are you upset?" He asks. 

"Of course I am! Don't remind me!" You growl. 

He chuckles. "I was asked to bring you... but it looks like—" 

"If you even try to put me on stage, I'll crush you." 

He laughs loudly. "You'll miss your award for getting the most stars. You okay with that?" 

"I only care about my squad." 

_POP! POP POP!_

More fireworks travel to the skies, they compete with stars who occupy it. [f/c], dark purple, and then red. The red one was larger and overwhelmed the other two. You and Yami stopped to watch it, as if in a trance. 

"Ohhh. You got a great spot!" He laid next to you, with his arms folded behind his head. 

_He decided to stay..._ You sadly thought. 

_POP POP!_

"Actually... I came here to say something, since I hate keeping things to myself." He starts. 

"Then spit it out." You order. 

"For the past few days— _no_ — months, I've been getting this strange feeling." 

You rose a brow. _Strange feeling?_

"How do I say this... Sometimes my heart stops, and I would notice it." 

_What? Is he sick..?_

"I'm afraid that my heart would stop beating so I punch my chest to get it working again." 

You sweatdrop. _No... He's just an idiot._

"What I want to say is... I think I like you." 

  
( . . . )   
  


_WHAAAT?!_ You never felt so confused in your life. 

_What what what?! What does he mean by 'like'?! Is- Is this a confession?!_

Your hands immediately went to your blushing cheeks, desperately trying to cool them and hide them. Your heart felt like it could burst out of your ribcage. You couldn't understand why your body reacts like this. 

_Why why why?! Why is my heart beating so fast?! Do I like him back?!_

You felt dizzy. 

_NO! That can't be r-right! I've never felt this way before! He must be talking about admiration!_

Yami sits up and thumbs his chin in thought. "No, scratch that. Forget what I said." 

You sigh in relief. 

"I think I love you." He corrects. "Yeah, that sounds better." 

You felt your heart stop too. _THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!_

"Y-You're just s-sick! Go get yourself ch-checked! You can't love someone l-like me!" You slowly backed away. "I stub my toe almost three times per d-day!" 

He gives you warm smile that would haunt you forever. "Really? I didn't know that—" 

"Glass Creation Magic: Gentle Horse!" You jump off the roof, landed on your horse, and escaped. 

**_CHAPTER 4 END_ **


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of Charlotte x reader here

**_CHAPTER 5: WE ARE SISTERS_ **

"You used my lipstick?!" A Blue Rose member yells. 

"I didn't!" The other female defends. 

"Then what is on your lips?!"

"My lipstick, obviously." 

"Liar!" 

She pulls out her grimoire, and the other does too in reflex. But before they start throwing spells at each other, you enter the living room. 

"Glass Restraining Magic: Glass Rose Garden!" 

Crystal-like vines grew around their arms and legs, they pull the females high in the air.

You crossed your arms. "There are rules for practicing magic inside the base... I don't have to remind you two, correct?" 

"Yes! Lady [f/n]!" They say simultaneously. 

You release the spell, it crumbles into shards and then dust. 

A worried sigh escapes your lips. New members sure are troublesome. "I'll be gone for a while, so please don't make a mess..." 

━━━━━━ 

"And... done." 

You finish decorating the cake with roses made of blue icing. After making a few leaves with the green tube, you placed it inside a sturdy wooden box. You carefully hold the box with two hands; you don't want anything to happen to it. 

_Does she like sweets..? I hope she does..._

The idea of giving a birthday cake came off as childish at first, but you couldn't imagine anything else that sounds better. A woman who loves the battlefield and strength, like you, feminine necessities are useless. Compared to a cake, at least its consumable and meant to have some meaning. 

Instead of relying on a glass horse to travel, you walked to her house on foot. You've had way too many unlucky experiences to trust a horse with your stuff. 

Your heart felt heavy upon thinking that you are an incompetent sister. _What if she hates it..? Does this count as present..?_

"...the curse!" The man's faint yell.

_. . ?_

"The curse of Roselei! It has begun!" 

_What..?!_

You rush to her house, only to find briars with blue roses grown all over the walls and broken through the entrances. Passerby scream as they run away from the overflowing magic, hoping they don't get caught up in it. No one was there to help whoever is stuck inside. You place the cake on the ground, preparing to take action. 

Your grimoire flips to a page. "Glass Creation Magic: Fragile Feral Claws!" 

With your claws, they help you climb the Roselei House's walls. You went straight for her room, via second floor window. Through the glass, all you could see was briars. You worry for your sister.

"CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE, ARE YOU THERE?!" You call. 

"...[f/n]..?" She weakly responds. 

Her voice was enough information. You smash the window and clawed your way through the room. The thorns slice through your clothing and cut your skin, you ignore the pain. But the briars wouldn't stop growing, your cutting rate wasn't enough; any more slack and you'd be overcome by them. 

"Glass Restraining Magic: Overgrown Glass Rose Garden!" The large scale spell drains your magic energy. 

Glass briars grow from the floor, they hold back Charlotte's as you searched for her form. You finally find her partly buried, she appeared to be close unconsciousness— you wanted her to stay awake.

"Charlotte!"

You cut away the vines that bind her before releasing the claw spell and freeing your hands.

"[f/n]... you should... run..." She whispers.

Her blue eyes looked so defeated, you've never seen her so miserable before. The sight brings frustrated tears to your eyes. 

"I would never do that!" You growled.

"...run or... you'll be... trapped..!" 

You try to pull her body to yours but the curse refuses by growing around her limbs again. "I'm not leaving!" 

Charlotte did not like your stubbornness. "Why won't you listen..?! There's no hope for me..!"

Your glass briars finally break and the curse slowly inches closer. 

"NO! Don't say that!" 

"Why..?! Why do you care for me..?! We are completely different..!" 

You can't believe she thinks this way. 

"I don't care! We are sisters! Don't ever distance yourself from me!" 

Her eyes widen and a light blush settles on her cheeks. "[f/n]... I..." 

The thorny curse was right behind you, just about to strangle your limbs, but they begin to retract. 

━━━━━━ 

"[f/n]! Thank you for saving Charlotte!" Her parents tell you. "We have no shred of regret in adopting you!"

You bow. "The curse miraculously subsided... I will do my best to help Charlotte break it one day."

"I can b-break it myself! I don't need any h-help!" Charlotte says.

You smile. "I know you can. But when you're in trouble, don't be surprised to find me." 

━━━━━━ 

The dining room was fairly clean, except for a few cursed briars adorning the walls. You believed they looked pretty so there was no need to remove them.

You clap. "Happy 18th Birthday, Charlotte! Happy Birthday to my beautiful sister! Happy Birthday to the Thorny Queen—!"

She wore a quivering lip and an embarrassed blush. "Say it once! That's it! No more!"

You laugh. "As you wish!" 

━━━━━━ 

_Extra Scene:_   
  


Yami was strolling through the streets of the Clover Kingdom. He was somewhat in a good mood, considering he recently turned 19. 

"...curse!" 

"The curse..!" 

The sound of citizens screaming were blocked out by his humming. He seemed too into his thoughts to notice the chaos in the background. 

"I wonder where [f/n] is..." He took off his cigarette to let out a puff. "She didn't come to my birthday party." 

Still, he wasn't surprised because you were obviously avoiding him. 

The long dark cloak around his shoulders flew gently as he walked. He kept an eye out for a [h/c]-haired female. 

_THUMP_

His boot unexpectedly hits something. 

_. . ?_

He knelt down to pick up the wooden box.

Since there was no lock to secure it, he opens the lid. Inside is white birthday cake decorated with edible blue roses and leaves. It clearly wasn't made by a professional.

He finds words poorly printed on the top with red icing. 

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_LOVE, [F/N]_

His thoughts of you make him smile. "It's late, but I'll keep it."

He then leaves with the cake in his hands, planning to go straight home and cut a slice for himself. 

━━━━━━ 

"Ah!" You panic.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Charlotte asks.

"I left a cake— nevermind."

"What..?" 

**_CHAPTER 5 END_ **


End file.
